


Can he maybe do it again?

by DonnaRider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRider/pseuds/DonnaRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders meet again for the first time after the holidays but something is wrong with Sirius and Remus is the only one who notices. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can he maybe do it again?

When they met after the holidays Sirius almost knocked him down when he greeted him. Remus couldn’t help but smile.

“Nice to see you, too.”

“Ahhh, my dear Moony, it has been far too long! Oi, did you get taller again? Stop that would you! I look almost small when I stand next to you now! We can’t have that!” Remus just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get you a pedestal. Now come on the others are waiting.” He pointed to the train. Sirius followed him but not without dropping things like “giant” and “gonna break my neck if I try to look into your eyes now”. Remus just gave him an evil grin.

“Try to keep up, Shorty.”

“You didn’t just say that!”

They were interrupted by James when they reached the compartment he and Peter were waiting in. It took James and Sirius five whole minutes to celebrate their reunion with one of the weirdest hugs Remus had ever witnessed.

“That’s a new record,” he said to Peter who nodded and laughed.

“Their babies are gonna be sooo cute!” He pinched Sirius in the side while Remus sat down. Remus could have sworn Sirius flinched for a second before he hid it with a grin and sat down as well.

“James Potter needs to be greeted properly so that he can be sure of my devoted and unconditional love!” Sirius declared and blew James a kiss. James caught it and put it into his pocket.

“For later,” he said and winked. Remus groaned.

“You two are unbelievable sometimes. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.”

“We didn’t give you much of a choice there, Moony. Face it, you’re stuck with us.” They boys all turned their heads when they heared the familiar voice outside their compartment.

“Anything from the trolley?” James jumped up and pulled Peter with him.

“We’re gonna feast! I need you to help me carry, Pete.” Remus watched as they left the compartment.

“So…” Remus started.

“So?

“Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to play a few rounds of Q&A with you?” Sirius gave him a confused look.

“What are you talking about, Moony?” Remus watched him expectantly and finally sighed.

“Fine,” he said and with a quick movement bent forward and lifted Sirius shirt to reveal a giant bruise. He let go and lifted an eyebrow. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

“How in Merlin’s name did you know?”

“You’re talking to someone who has had more broken bones than all of Hogwarts together. I can tell someone is hiding a broken rib when I see it. Though, next time… try not to hold your arm so stiff. That really gave it away.”

Sirius just looked at him with concern.

“Stop that. You’re the one with the injury not me! For a change… So what happened?” Sirius ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well you know. My parents…” He cleared his throat. “They um… we had some disagreements.”

“So they beat you?”

“Sorta. They let the house-elves do the work most of the time.” Remus tried to control the anger that rose in him and shook his hand a few times to stop it from shaking.

“What exactly did you do to make them break your ribs? Did you tell them you’re friends with a halfbreed? Or bring home a muggle or something?”

“Ummm, I may have told them that they can shove the pureblood marriage they arranged for me up their… you know… because I find the boys at Hogwarts to be far more interesting…” Remus blinked. Then he burst into laughter.

“Hahhaha, oh my God. I wish I could have seen their faces!” Sirius smiled.

“It was pretty brilliant.” Remus got serious again.

“You know you can’t go back, right?” Sirius shrugged.

“There’s nothing they haven’t done yet, Moony. I can take a few hits now and then. I’ll just avoid them.” Remus shook his head.

“No, you didn’t get me. I am not LETTING you go back,” he said with an earnest expression. “They’re gonna kill you!” Sirius watched him for a moment.

“Fine, I’ll aks James if I can stay at his parent’s or something… But Moony?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t tell him yet, okay?

“Okay. But only if you promise that you will do so yourself soon!” Sirius nodded.

That’s when James and Peter came back carrying more sweets than the four of them could possibly eat.

* * *

That night in the dorm, Remus stared at the ceiling of his bed for a long time. He tried to understand how parents could do something like that to their own child. He heard Sirius’ sheets shift for what felt like the 100th time in minutes. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. Remus got out of his bed and as quiet as possible walked over to Sirius’.

“Sirius? Are you awake?” he whispered. He was answered by a movement when Sirius rolled over and looked at him. It was dark in the boy’s dorm but Remus could still see that Sirius’ eyes were red and watery.

In that moment Remus heart broke.

He had seen Sirius cry before but it was the first time he had tried to hide it from his friends.

Remus made a gesture for Sirius to move and slipped under the other’s blanket next to him. He didn’t say a word and just put his arms around Sirius and pulled him angainst himself. Sirius didn’t speak either but he held on to Remus shirt and burried his face in it. They stayed like that for a bit and at some point Remus started to play with Sirius’ hair. Eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

A bright light woke him up. They hadn’t closed the curtains around Sirius’ bed and the sun was shining right in his face. He groaned and rolled onto his side.

“Geeet uuuup, geeet uuuup, geeet uuuup, Mooooony!” Sirius jumped on top of him.

“It’s a brand-new day and we got lots of things to do, places to be and of course Slytherins to prank! Also…” he lowered his voice so the others wouldn’t hear “I’ve been to Poppy already so I’m as good as new!”

“Great. You go do all that and I’m going to sleep for at least 100 more years.”

He tried to push Sirius off but the other just smiled.

“Ohhh, he’s talking back! So much more interesting than the shallow walnut I was supposed to marry,” he whispered, bent down and kissed Remus. It felt like time stopped. Remus didn’t even fully realise what was happening before the kiss was over. He just blinked and looked at Sirius with some kind of shocked expression.

Sirius had a bit of panic in his eyes when he asked: “Is that a fuck-one-of-my-best-friends-just-kissed-me-and-now-our-whole-friendship-is-ruined-because-I-don’t-feel-the-same-way kind of look or a the-hottest-guy-in-school-on-whom-I-had-a-crush-since-we-first-met-just-kissed-me-Merlin-help-I-can’t-breathe one?” Remus swallowed.

“More of a that-was-way-to-quick-and-I-wasn’t-prepared-so-can-he-maybe-do-it-again one.” Sirius smiled.

“He can!”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago. Thought I'd share it on here.  
> This ficlet on tumblr: http://donnarider.tumblr.com/post/127347595060/that-was-way-to-quick-and-i-wasnt-prepared-so-can
> 
> Btw I run a wolfstar blog if anyone is interested: http://full-moons-and-leather-jackets.tumblr.com/


End file.
